


kiss me silly

by neflessthanthree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, by wilbur :0, can you tell i only edited chapter 2, i didnt use cc tags so if u found this u were looking for it <3, lowercase intended, man i suck @ writing, my writing changes so much when im inspired or not, no beta we die like l’manberg, no sex (yet), problematic, the boys being soft, they basically just get carried away playing truth or dare, they get caught ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neflessthanthree/pseuds/neflessthanthree
Summary: i mean, could you really blame them? - they are just two teenage boys after all.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 467





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> no tws ( i think :^ ) !!!
> 
> if you found this you were looking for it<3 dont bother leaving hate.
> 
> just some bored boys doing things they probably shouldn’t and getting caught ;)

it began innocent enough, tommy had grown bored and began complaining (surprise, surprise) before suggesting they (him and tubbo) have a quick game of truth or dare before wilbur returned from the shops.

of course, tubbo agreed - he couldn’t think of any reasons not to, plus, he had to admit just sitting there was also driving him insane with boredom.

it was silly dares at first, tommy had been told to sneak downstairs past his mum and steal a packet of biscuits, tubbo had been dared to eat a raw onion (he didnt, but only because tommy’s mum hadn’t bought any) but it quickly began to get.. interesting.

i mean, could you really blame them? - they are just two teenage boys after all. 

“tommy, truth or dare?” tubbo said after tommy had stopped grumbling over the onion fiasco.

“dare! i aint no pussy!” tommy said, eyeing tubbo and uncrossing his arms.

tubbo thought for a minute before snapping his fingers and saying, “i dare you to get in a comd shower, fully clothed!” it was lighthearted of course, he hadnt meant it in a strange way.

“what?!” tommy’s eyes went wide, but he quickly regained his “big man” persona.

“thought you werent a pussy tommy?” tubbo said jokingly, snickering afterwards. he didnt expect it to work, but when tommy stood up and starting towards the bathroom he couldnt help but giggle.

——— 

“tubbo,” said a soaking wet tommy, “ truth or dare?” 

not wanting to get a bad dare, even if it was deserved after making tommy stand in a freezing cold shower for 20 seconds, tubbo said, “emmm- heh, truth.”

“of course youd pick truth, whatever,” tommy grumbled, messing with his now wet hair, “let me think..”

“have you ever kissed anyone?” he asked ,after a couple of seconds.

tubbo seemed slightly taken aback as his ears and cheeks twinged a light shade of pink, “emm, not yet no..” he said with a slight chuckle.

“oh, really?” tommy asked, not expecting that answer.

tubbo shifted backwards on the bed they were both sat on, leaning on the headboard as tommy fiddled with the corner of his quilt, “well yeah,” he stopped talking to laugh - cheeks still stained pink, “i mean no ones ever really wanted to kiss me ever, so even if i had tried id probably get rejected you know?” 

tommy’s voice dropped to a low whisper, eyes breaking from tubbos stare, “i wouldnt reject you...” he said, his cheeks becoming their own shade of pink.

tubbos eyes widened, his blush deepening, “w-what?” he spoke, voice barely audible.

“well, uh, sorry that made things awkward, but you know, i- i think youre really cute and,” he paused, shifting his eyes back to tubbo, who was smiling and blushing a deep red, “i think kissing you would, er- i dont know how to word this..”

he was abruptly stopped when tubbo grabbed a hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together and speaking, “w-well, i wasn’t expecting that,” he giggled, “but emm, i- i think youre cute too..” he finished - looking up at tommy’s blue eyes.

without warning tommy lurched forward, pressing his lips to tubbos, while snaking one arm around the smallers waist and the other cupping his jaw.

tubbo almost immediately melted into the kiss, he didnt know what to do but tried to reciprocate what tommy was doing, wrapping his arms around tommy’s neck, one hand getting tangled in tommys - still wet - hair.

tommy pulled away, pressing his forehead against tubbo’s ,“do you want me to stop?” he asked, “because i will.”

tubbo shook his head and looked at the taller, “i dont, please dont stop.”

tommy chuckled quietly before pressing their lips together again, it didnt take long before the boys got carried away, tubbo was pulled into tommy’s lap and from there it gradually became more heated.

tommy pressed his tongue against tubbo’s lips, silently asking his to open up, and tubbo did, he was still worried he would mess up but with tommy this close he couldnt bring himself to care, tommy made him feel safe.

the moment tubbo opened his mouth tommy slipped his tounge in, wanting to touch and claim every inch or tubbos mouth.

tubbo quickly found a certain something pressing into his thigh, he couldnt really talk though, he was painfully hard as well, he didnt know where the sudden confidence came from but as tommy continued to explore his mouth tubbo took one arm from around tommy neck and pressed it onto tommy’s clothed dick.

tommy let out a quiet gasp, pulling away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connect both boys lips, his eyes met tubbos and he spoke, “h-how far do you.. wanna go?” 

tubbos faced became pink again and he giggled, embarrassed, “i, uh, i dont know- ive never ever done anything like this..” he said - averting his eyes from tommy’s. 

tommy chuckled, and stared at tubbos pink face, finding a new adoration for the shorter boys features, “me either, but id say its going pretty well so far,” he paused- chuckling again and taking the hand from tubbos face - pressing it into tubbos own hard-on.

tubbo sqeaked and brought his hand to his face to muffle his noises, meeting tommy’s eyes once again.

that was when they heard footsteps outside the door and the latch come undone, the door opening,

“im back! sorry i took so long i-“ wilbur was interrupted but tubbo and tommy jumping away from eachother, drool still dripping down tubbos chin, and both of them still blushing and very hard.

“wilbur! hey big man! ahahah..”

“wilbur! hi.. we were just uh, talking haha..” 

———


	2. two

after the kerfuffle that occurred with wilbur walking in on the two boys,, “talking”, things became slight awkward - not enough to strain or ruin the two’s friendship of course! tommy and tubbo were inseparable, and although they were confused and exceedingly smitten with one another, this was most definitely not going to mark the end of their relationship.

wilbur hadn’t reacted badly, or at least he hoped, he was somewhat trying to block out the memory. in all honestly he felt guilty, of course it wasnt his fault the door wasnt locked but he can only begin to imagine the embarrassment of someone you see as an older brother figure walking in to see you making out with your best friend. 

he didnt bring it up with tommy when he inevitably left tubbos bedroom, wilbur guessed tommy and tubbo would stay in the bedroom to save themselves from the embarrassment, and was honestly quite suprised to see tommy leaving.

“wilbur,” tommy began, “listen big man i know what that looked like but you cant tell anyone alright? i don’t even know why i did it myself and the last thing i need is twitter catchin’ wind of this bullshit before i can even figure out my own thoughts.” the blonde said, eyes darting away from wilbur and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“of course dude! genuinely though, you should talk to tubbo about this, im sure hes just as confused and um,,” 

wilbur paused, trying to think of a way to describe what he wanted to say without sounding patronising, 

“pent up? as you, you should work out your feeling together.” he finished reaching his hand out to ruffle tommy’s hair.

tommy nodded and retreated to the kitchen, mumbling something about wanting some water.

—

tommy had no clue what to do, he wanted to take wilburs advice, i mean he was older! surely he’d be more trustworthy with relationship advice? however he was too terrified to even step foot back in tubbos room, what if tubbo didnt like him back? did he even like tubbo or was this just teenage hormones and sexual confusion? 

tommy’s head hurt, he decided to grab himself a cup of water before thinking of a game plan, clear his head. 

—

tubbo was red, not just red, beet red - and i mean, could you really blame him? he’d just made out with his best friend (who he simultaneously has a huge crush on, but he didnt want to think about that at that moment).

the brunettes hands trembled slightly as his mind raced, plagued with worries and queries, which were soon to he answered- but the small boy didnt know that.

tubbo’s hand slowly came up towards his face, he pressed two delicate fingers over his mouth as if he couldn’t believe that mere minutes ago tommy had pressed his lips against tubbo’s own.

tubbo sat still in awe, even as the door knob ever so gently turned and the blonde boy walked back into the room.

tubbo looked up, eyes meeting soft blue ones, staring back at him, “tommy..” he began, not knowing where his sentence was going.

“tubbo..” tommy started, also not knowing where this was going, as he sat himself on the corner if the bed once again.

“tommy what was,, why did you- why?... i don’t- do you?” tubbo tried to form a sentence, but it came out jumbled and words mixed together to create a lovely word vomit, the soft blush covering his face deepened as his hands rose to cover his face. 

tommy chuckled slightly at the smaller boys struggle, before crossing his legs and peeling one small hand from tubbo’s face, tommy had never thought about it before - but god, tubbo was pretty, tommy didnt want him to cover his face, he wanted to stare at the smaller boy, he wanted to kiss him again, tell him how perfect he found every inch of him, but his thought were getting out of hand - he needed to speak, out loud, and stop being a chicken, 

“tubbo, i- i think i really really like you, like, not in a jokey way or friend way, in a ‘i want to kiss you a-again’ way, does that make sense? im sorry, im kindof just going off on one now-“ tommy was abruptly interrupted by soft pink lips pressing against his chapped ones, and a hand moving to cup his jaw.

the kiss was sweet, it wasn’t hungry and desperate like their first kiss, it was a kiss they could savour.

tommy didnt have a chance to think the first time he kissed tubbo, but now he did, the kiss- tubbo- tasted sweet, a mix of honey and assorted sweeties, it left a smile on his face when tubbo pulled away, face still red and hand remaining on tommy’s jaw, 

“tommy, i think i really like you too...” tubbo started, biting as his bottom lip, leaving a soft red splotch as his tooth slipped off and it fell back into place, “i- uh, ive never done anything like this before, ever, n its kinda scary im not gunna lie, but, i- i think having you here makes me feel safer.” he finished, head falling forward into the crook of tommy’s neck.

“safer?” tommy questioned, bringing a hand to play with the mop of soft brown hair that tickled at his neck.

“yeah, you make me feel safer, you make me feel like theres noone else who matter in the world, when you’re around you’re all i can focus on, i think thats a crush, maybe it’s deeper than a crush, but all i know is i dont want you to leave, i like feeling safe.” tubbo said, slightly muffled by tommy’s neck, but tommy heard him loud and clear.

“you make me feel safe too tubbo, whenever you touch me it feels like a thousand fireworks go off at once, its amazing, ive never felt like this with anyone before, i thought it was just because you were annoying or because you got on my nerves, but.. i was definitely wrong, because when i look at you now all i can think of is kissing you silly, until your lips bruise and turn purple, until youre sick of my lips pressing against yours.” tommy mumbled into tubbos hair, his other hand wrapping around the shorters small waist.

“i think i’d like that..”

“yeah?”

“yeah, i want you to kiss me silly, tommy, until i can only think of you.”


End file.
